


The Mysterious Koala

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Koalas, Love, M/M, Meta, Short & Sweet, soft toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A mysterious koala toy appears beside Draco's Earl-Grey teabags.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	The Mysterious Koala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> donnarafiki. I so admire your koala project, so much so that even Draco Malfoy has ended up with a knitted koala in his possession. You're absolutely amazing. 
> 
> Word of the day: _Koala._ A bearlike Australian marsupial.

“Merlin, Potter. Whatever is that thing?” Draco asked, sounding amused. A small knitted koala was sat beside his jar of Earl-Grey tea “Is it for _Teddy?_ You must realise he’s getting too old for soft toys, love. He’ll be boarding the Hogwarts Express before you know it-”

“It’s not for Teddy,” Harry cut in. “It’s for-”

_“Hugo?”_ Draco interrupted. “Hermione isn’t one for clutter, Harry. Obsessed with that ruddy Marie Kondo muggle-”

“It’s for you!” Harry interjected. “When you told me the other day that you’d never had a soft toy as a kid? That just about broke my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
